It's Love, Stupid
by animekraze
Summary: What do you feel now? What do you think, stupid? Love. Taang, TophxAang, AangxToph, etc.


**Finals are over, and I have a 4-day weekend. To make it even better, my aunt is coming, and I love her. She's really nice to me (hell, she treats me like a puppy) and I like seeing my mom and her having sister moments. It's funny, because they argue (lawl). **

**Disclaimer: SURE, I own Avatar! I'm also the queen of the great empire of slimia in the planet Zircothica. **

_**(ATLA)**_

"Aang, can I hold your hand again?"

"My hand?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"…just give me your hand, Twinkle toes."

He raised his hand and felt the light grip of Toph's calloused hand. "Happy?"

Toph squeezed his hand slightly and smiled. "I'm always grabbing people, especially on unsteady places like sand, ice, elevated wood…" she swung the gripped hands side to side, "I've always felt so weak in that way. The first time, I felt like such a child. Sometimes I doubted my own abilities."

Aang pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What about the second time, or the times after that?" he mumbled, chin resting on her head.

"When we still had that saddle on Appa, I would always grip those holes on the side. After that, all I could grab was his fur, or the nearest arm."

"I remember it was Sokka you usually grabbed for." Aang grumbled.

"That's the past." Toph laughed. "But I've always loved sleeping on Appa. I could feel his heartbeat, and it was like a lullaby."

Aang wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and began to rock her back and forth. "I remember we left you alone to watch camp and when we came back, you were napping on Appa's stomach. Momo was on yours, we laughed."

"That was a good nap," Toph rested her cheek against Aang's chest. "Then I began to grab for your arm, only because, at first, you were the closest person to me. I started to feel more secure about my bending, I felt comfort instead of worry. It was nice, that fuzzy feeling."

"You don't feel it anymore?" Aang kissed her forehead.

"I do, but that time was different in a way. I didn't see you like that before, but I trusted you the most, and I felt safest near you." Toph laughed into his chest. "I still do."

"Me, too. I've always felt like that. Whenever I watch you fight, I felt inspired to work harder." Aang began to fidget with her hair, wanting to free it from the uptight, gravity defying bun.

Toph pulled one pin from the bottom of her hair and it unraveled around her back. "I already showed you how to do it."

"I forgot, sue me." Aang ran his fingers through her smooth hair. He liked the feeling (better than trying to brush the tangled mess in the mornings).

"I remember the first time I began to like you, in that way. Sokka was reunited with Suki, and I was depressed. We were practicing earthbending and it all began to click. Remember? Every time you got near me, I would stutter and blush." Toph wrapped her arms around Aang's waist.

Aang rubbed his thumb across Toph's cheek. "I don't really remember." He moved his foot quickly to avoid a bone crushing stomp. "I remember you falling over and spilling dinner all over yourself."

Toph flushed. "That was once."

"Then one time you tripped and almost drowned. I saved you, yet you kicked me in the groin."

"I said I was sorry."

Aang bit her nose.

"Ow, meanie." Toph stuck out her tongue.

They laughed together.

"So Aang, when did you fall for me?"

Aang sighed, thinking for a second. "After we defeated Ozai, and I didn't see any of you guys for two years. I couldn't believe how much you had grown…feminine wise, in those years."

Toph smirked, "I felt the blood rushing down-"

"Yes, yes, we get the point." Aang interjected. "Katara and Zuko were engaged, I remember, and we went to a little party. That's the time I saw you after so long. You were in that light green and white dress, your sleeves incredibly long, and your hair NOT in that strange bun."

"What's wrong with the bun?"

"You look like you have head issues."

"Thanks…"

"Anyway," Aang poked her side. "I was amazed, and I remember we had that one dance."

"When you tripped over your own feet, slammed into the punch bowl and ruined all of those dresses? That was hilarious."

"I couldn't get rid of the mob for weeks." He almost cried.

"And then?"

"And then I saw you more and more. You hadn't really changed. Maybe a bit more mature. You and your parents came to compromise. I heard it was a teary reunion."

"Dad smothered me in his 'manly' tears and Mom just kissed my cheek."

"Your dad's kinda fruity."

"He's always fruity."

"I remember being chased by women all the time."

"I laughed every time."

"I know. You finally helped me one time, but I was nervous, tripping over my feet, and sending the both of us into a small river." Aang flushed, remembering the embarrassing sights he had seen that day.

"We had to walk around naked because you soaked our clothes wet." Toph smirked. "You almost tackled me."

"I did not!"

Toph shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever, Twinkle toes."

"Remember our first kiss?"

"Like…well like earthbending." Toph giggled. "You kissed me, I know that."

"But you were so asking for it."

"Shut up." Toph huffed. "We were so bad at it."

"It was our first time." Aang tickled the underside of her chin.

Toph smiled. "What makes this time?" She tilted her head up.

"I think the millionth time?" Aang began to push her backwards slightly, brushing her long bangs from her eyes.

Toph felt the hard and cold wall on her back. "Trapped…" she mumbled, touching her nose with his.

"You bet it." Aang whispered, leaning his head forward, kissing her lightly. "How do you feel now, when you feel my hands?"

"What do you think, stupid?" Toph pulled him closer, feeling his forehead on hers. "I feel warm, fuzzy, my stomach in knots." She felt the groove of his collarbone and glided down his arms until she reached his hands. "What do you feel?"

Aang gripped one calloused hand and rubbed it against his cheek, softly. "What do you think, stupid?" he mocked her, leaning in next to her ear. "Love."

_**(ATLA)**_

**That felt nice. I wish I actually had a love life, but I'm 16 and never got romantically involved with anyone. I don't really care; I never really had a crush. It was like, how would it be like, for one minute and I went on with my life. **

**Love talk, aww, so sweet.**

**Edit: I decided to read it over and I've noticed really dumb mistakes that I've made (grammar wise? I'm not that wonderful). This is an indication that I rarely read over my works XD like a cook not tasting his/her cooking, an artist painting with a hand over his/her eyes, that girl who walks into a poll or garbagecan (coughs) while not paying attention (I was laughing too hard!). Anyway, there are some changes so that it's easier to read (I was in Engrish mode apparantly).**

**Reviews would be nice. Like candy. Wait…**


End file.
